Trust Broken
by cammieluvsu
Summary: After a night of passion with Ash, Misty is left pregnant and alone. Then someone else gets involved and the consquences are Misty with her shattered heart and Ash with his regret. Then Misty makes the decision to disappear with the help of friends but whats to happen to the people left to wonder what happened to her? Will Ash find her? Does he want to? PS CS IS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! This story is Pokeshipping with other shippings most of it will be of Misty's Pov Cause she is my ALL time favorite! Please R&R!**

_Oh mew there has to be a mistake…_

I sit there just staring at the little plus sign, in my hands that were shaking so hard I thought I may drop the test.

_Why me? Why did it have to be me?_

I closed my eyes as I remembered back to this morning.

**Flash Back**

I sat there awake in my bed, not knowing what else there was to do while I was thinking of a particular raven haired trainer with loving, deep brown eyes that I saw merely four weeks ago. What we did, was it love or just hormones? If it was love why didn't he bother to stick around the next morning? Tears sting my eyes and I wipe them away furiously. Furious at myself for crying and even more so at the boy I loved since the age of ten for leaving me, I twist in my bed for what seemed the hundredth time this morning before getting up and giving up on sweet sleep.

I walk over to my bathroom which was across the hall way. After I'm in the bathroom I turn on the shower and look under the white marble cabinet for a towel. But something catches my eyes, a certain pink box labeled Playtex... Wasn't that meant to happen last week? I mentally check my when my date is this month, the 5 to the 9 that was more than three days ago that my monthly gift should have ended.

Oh mew

What if I'm? ... But it was only once and my first time surely it's just in my head...

But the more I thought about it the more it seemed possible. I was removed from my thoughts when a sharp knock and an irritated shrilly voice called out

"LIke, Hurry up little sister! You're Like, wasting the hot water!" Lilly yelled before knocking repeatedly, I throw the box back into the cabinet shut off the hot water not bothering to shower now and walk out of the bathroom leaving a confused Lily. Probably confused I didn't yell at her for annoying me, but that was the least of my worries.

I need to be sure.. If I really am.. I..

I tried to get myself together enough to get dressed I threw on jeans, a sweater and tennis shoes before grabbing my wallet and slipping into my pants pocket. I left out the back door hopefully my sisters won't notice, the Idea of going to the local store alone frightened me. But there was no one to come with me, My sisters would judge me, my best friend May was off in Jhoto with her brother and Dawn, and there was no way I was going to ask Ash. So I went alone and to the store.

When I walked in a older women greeted me with a smile that I wasn't able to return, I shuffled to where the tests were and looked at all the boxes that seemed completely identical to one another. I just grabbed the one closest and paid for it with my head down out of embarrassment, after I checked out I shoved the test into my pocket before carefully walking home making sure not to slip on ice.

When I arrived at the house I was thankful my sisters had gone somewhere, so I trudged to my bathroom and took the test. I paced back and forth feeling extremely queasy these had to be the most excruciating five minutes of my life. Then the timer range and I closed my eyes took a deep breath and picked up the small test and opened my eyes.

End of Flash Back

I opened my eyes once more and then the tears came,

Why? Why did we have too.. No I don't regret that I regret the consequences, because now here I am Pregnant with Ash Ketchum's Child and alone. Why do I have to be alone?

I'm alone because I dont know what to tell ash and what if he rejects me? I would be alone and heartbroken at least now my heart isn't completely broken.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ;)

The next morning when I wake up to the smell of something terrible, most likely my sisters cooking. I stand up intending to get dressed but I'm hit with a dizzy spell, the room spins my head pounds and my eye sight goes blury for a moment before returning to normal. Whoa what was that about...

Then I remember. Ash. Baby. Potential disaster. I squeze my eyes shut refusing to let reality in and ruin me. But I couldn't pretend forever I open my eyes and stumble to the bathroom to take a shower. After my shower I get dressed in a blue camisole, considering the fact that I probably wont get to wear it for some time when I start to, you know, get _big_.

I put on some black skinny jeans alongside with a white flowery cardigan. After I'm dressed I go to the bathroom and squeeze the last water Kurt of my hair then I run a brush through my rather long ruby red hair. When I'm done I look in the mirror and just observe. My hair that used to be orange and short has now darkened it self into a ruby red that is a little longer than mid back my eyes are still that blue green color and the body that used to be the definition of scrawny is now curvy.

I shrug then head back to my room, I walk towards my purse and take my phone out before flopping onto my bed. I stare at the phone while I debate wether or not to call Ash. If I don't tell him and he finds out he'll hate me, if I do tell him and he helps with the baby he would never achieve his dreams off being Pokemon master. Yes or no? His future or the baby's?

Yes I'll call him just to let him know what's happened. I go through my phone with trembling hands before clicking his number and holding it up to my ear.

"Hello?" A mans voice says, not Ash's

"Um this is Misty Waterflower and I'm calling for Ash, I thought this was his number"

"Oh yes Misty, my name is Dylan I am Ash's manager and his close friend"

"Oh um I wanted to talk to Ash about something" I say my voice trembling

"Oh dear you sound upset, would you like to talk to me about it?i promise not to judge and to keep it a secret" he Hasidic his voice sounding so sincere I broke down in tears right there.

"Okay, um Ash and I met up a few weeks ago and we um did _it,_ and he didn't really stick around the next morning. Then I missed my period, so I got a pregancy test and shoo showed up positive" I say there's a pause then he says in a slightly less sincere tone

"Oh well that's terrible, how bout this, you two meet up and talk about it. How about tomorrow I'll have him meet you in the park over in you're city? He'll be there around 12 okay?" he says, I think about it before agreeing and hanging up.

What is Ash going to think? Will he hate me for ruining his dreams assuming he helps? Why did I even tell that guy? What if he goes and tells someone?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beep! Beep! Beep!

My alarm clock screams next to me, I pull myself up before turning off the alarm. It was about 10 o'clock so I slide slash fall out of my bed and head to the bathroom to get ready. I shower, blow dry my hair and put on a little makeup before heading out to my room to decide what to wear.

What do you wear when you tell a guy you love who left you after he took your virginity that you're pregnant? Yeah I don't know either.

I opted for navy blue skinny jeans, cute furry brown boots and a cream colored sweater. Eh good enough.

I'm looking at my phone blankly when a wave of nausea hits. And it hits hard. I stumble to the bathroom close the door and open the toilet just in time because anything I ate yesterday just came up. I'm dry heaving when my phone beeps, so I wait until I'm done to check it. It's a reminder

Head over to the park now!

11:45

Ah crap. I flush the toilet and stumble over to the sink, my cheeks are flushed and I have streams of tears running down my face. I quickly wipe the tears away with the back of my hand and then head to my room locking it before rushing downstairs, I yell out to my sisters

"I'm off to the park I'll be back in like an hour!"

"Kay!" Daisy yelled back, then I continue to rush to the park

How was I going to tell him? I mean its not like I can just go 'Oh hey Ash remember when we slept together and you ditched me? Oh you do? Great, by the way I'm pregnant' ? Oh yeah that would make total sense.

I was so deep in thought I almost missed the metal bench I texted Ash to meet me at. I shake my head at my crazy rambling as I walk over to the bench and sit down.

I look up at the ugly gray sky, it looks like a storm is coming hopefully its not too bad. There's a cold breeze and I wrap my arms around my self wishing I had brought an extra jacket, it would suck to be sick while I'm pregnant.

I tap my fingers on the side of the bench trying to distract my self from the nausea

I feel coming. I'm about to check my phone for the time when I hear someone clear their throat. My fingers freeze mid tap and all thoughts of nausea disappear.

I turn my head ever so slightly and my eyes come upon the boy I've loved since I was ten, Ash. He looked as handsome as he had a few weeks ago, definitely not the scrawny ten year old but now a 16 year old man. His hair is still black as ink and unruly as ever, his skin still a glowing tan and his body well toned from all the years of traveling. The only change since I last saw him was that his eyes seemed dull not as bright and full of energy.

I scramble for words as he stands in the same spot

"Ash... Good to see you again" I say awkwardly, he just nods and I feel my heart drop a little, okay so maybe he regrets what happens a little.

"Ash we need to talk about something serious." He nods again still not talking. Fine if he doesn't want to talk and make this easy ill just come out and say it!

"Ash I'm pregnant" I practically blurt it out and I can see him flinch, not in surprise but something I can't decipher.

"Ash I don't know what to do, I don't know how to take care of a baby! I can't even take care of myself! I don't even know if you want anything to do with it of me! It's your baby and I thought you might want to-"

"No." He cuts me off his voice cold, I'm stunned into silence "I don't want anything to do with it, or you."

My chest constricts and my blood feels like ice freezing my veins, no, no, no, no! I've got to tell him how I feel! Maybe he'll change his mind

"But Ash I love you-" I try

"Well I don't love you." His words cut into me like dull knifes and my heart feels like he threw it on the ground and stomped on it before kicking it into cold waters. He continues "I don't want anything to do with you and I don't want anyone to know the mistake I made. Stay away from me and my friends and family, I don't want them knowing what I did with you." Each word is cold enough to freeze over oceans let alone my heart.

He looks at me one last time before turning and walking away.

I sit there, not believing what just happened, I thought he loved me like I loved him, how naïve could I be? I stand on stiff legs and walk towards the forest wanting to get away from everything. Everyone.

Before I know it I'm running away from the heart crushing pain that awaits me once I stop, I trip over an exposed root and land on my side. I push my self up onto my knees and throw up in a nearby bush weather it's from the pregnancy or something else I don't know. It's darker now and colder in the dense forest I push away from the bush and onto the ground laying on my side.

How could he? Even if he was upset he didn't need to act like he... He hated me. Like i was some sick disease he couldn't get rid of. It wasn't my choice to be pregnant

Tears blur my vision and then I began to sob uncontrollably, my lungs burn from lack of oxygen but I couldn't stop. Like I couldn't stop the blackness from invading my vision, I really didn't want it to stop anyway, in the darkness there's no one but you, even your shadow leaves you. In darkness I can temporarily forget pain and complications.

Darkness swallows me whole stopping any more thoughts.


End file.
